<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело вкуса by pinky_cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650733">Дело вкуса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud'>pinky_cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Twincest, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_cloud/pseuds/pinky_cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Промар встречает Юрцов</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело вкуса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Для юрцов – полное ау, для промара – обычный мир, за исключением того, что Крей злодействует себе тихонечко где-нибудь в сторонке, Земле пока ничего не угрожает, а стычка на крыше фонда не закончилась поимкой святой троицы.<br/>ER для плеруа, галолио в процессе, мейгеры мужья, виктури с кольцами тоже упоминаются.</p><p>Верчу способностями бёрнишей как заблагорассудится. Недалеко ушла от сценаристов, в общем-то.</p><p>пс: категорически ЗА тройничок лиомейгер, но в этом фичке так было надо.<br/>ппс: ой, только не говорите, что не представляли Юру и Лио с̶о̶с̶у̶щ̶и̶м̶и̶с̶я в одной вселенной...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Босс, у нас гости, – негромко говорит Гуэйра, привычно вырастая за правым плечом.<br/>
Лио и сам видит поднимающиеся от линии горизонта клубы песчаной пыли.<br/>
– Надо бы встретить, – предлагает Мейс, вставая слева.<br/>
– Надо, – соглашается Лио уже в движении, обрастая на ходу пламенной экипировкой для езды на огненном байке.<br/>
Верные caballeros [рыцари - исп.], как обычно, тут же последовав его примеру, срываются с места вслед за ним.</p><p>  На безопасном расстоянии от лагеря они занимают выгодную позицию на краю невысокого скалистого утёса, спешиваются, убирая броню, и замирают в напряжённом ожидании рядом с байками, бликующими на ярком полуденном солнце глянцевыми чёрными боками.</p><p>  Отсюда уже неплохо различимы силуэты визитёров.</p><p>  – Отмороженные, – устанавливает Мейс, щурясь вдаль.<br/>
– Какого, интересно, чёрта они здесь забыли? – немного нервно спрашивает Гуэйра, хлопая по карманам в поисках курева. Мейс, странно на него покосившись, протягивает свою пачку и, подождав, пока Гуэйра достанет две сигареты, сунет одну в рот себе, а вторую ему, прикуривает обе сразу, сотворив огонёк щелчком пальцев.</p><p>  – У них должна быть веская причина, чтобы вторгнуться на нашу территорию вот так, в открытую, – произносит Лио сумрачно, всматриваясь в приближающихся.</p><p>  Их всего трое: лидер делегации по центру, чуть впереди остальных, несётся, пригнувшись к спине огромной огненной кошки со скорпионьим жалом вместо хвоста, полосы на шкуре которой переливаются неоновым пожаром. Такие же красуются на его броне и шлеме.<br/>
Лио едва заметно морщится: жаль, в некоторых пламя не пробуждается вместе с чувством стиля.<br/>
Его внимание привлекает разбитного вида девчонка с выбритым виском в огненно-красной шевелюре. Причём огненной – в буквальном смысле. Она мчит по левую руку от главаря верхом на лисице, оставляя за собой чадящую дорожку пламени от её пушистого хвоста.<br/>
Странно. По имеющейся у Лио информации в банде Опалённых Отморозков позиции второго и третьего номера, как и в его собственной, занимают парни.<br/>
Делая мысленно пометку о возможных внутренних перестановках в стане неприятеля, Лио переводит взгляд на третьего члена группы.<br/>
Вот этот внешне вполне сошёл бы за своего, Отбитого: в проклёпанной косухе, перчатках без пальцев и тёмных очках, с модным андеркатом и, в отличие от тех двоих, на приличном мотоцикле, пусть даже и тюнингованном спереди массивным набалдашником в форме медвежьей головы с горящими глазами.<br/>
Ок, допустим, с чувством стиля у Отморозков не всё потеряно.<br/>
Или нет.<br/>
Транспорт, догадывается Лио, вероятнее всего, был выбран только в качестве тягача для груза непонятного пока назначения: сотворённый из пламени непрозрачный куб в человеческий рост, закрепленный за багажник байка искрящими тросами, задорно грохочет позади байкера, болтаясь и подскакивая на ухабах и кочках.</p><p>  Лио отгоняет мысль о коммивояжерах или пустынных доставщиках пиццы с термосумкой промышленных масштабов и отточенным движением натягивает тетиву огненного лука с тремя горящими стрелами, беря на прицел разом всех Отморозков. Рядом взрыкивают моторами Гуэйра и Мейс, готовые по малейшему знаку ринуться в схватку и самоотверженно защищать своего comandante [командира - исп.].</p><p>  На открытой местности их манёвр тоже не остаётся незамеченным: гости резко прибавляют ходу, и на расстоянии, которое позволяет атаковать, главарь в шлеме, не прекращая бешеной скачки, молниеносно выхватывает из раскалённого воздуха оружие – плоские и загнутые с одного конца парные лезвия, напоминающие секиры без рукоятки.<br/>
Они крест-накрест летят точно в основание скалы, на которой стоят Отбитые, и та рассыпается под их ногами градом камней, вынуждая передислоцироваться на один уровень с нападающими.</p><p>  – Никто не смеет смотреть на нас сверху вниз! – заявляет предводитель Отморозков неожиданно низким голосом, в лихом развороте ловит прилетевшие к нему обратно, словно бумеранги, лезвия и, прокрутив их в ловких пальцах на манер пистолетов, затыкает назад, за ремень узких джинсов. Его люди, убрав огненные средства передвижения, встают рядом в боевые стойки, загораживая спинами загадочный куб.</p><p>  – Никто не смеет заявляться без спросу на нашу землю, – отрезает Лио тоном, не терпящим возражений, и тоже растворяет свой мотоцикл и оружие, но по-прежнему держит гостей на прицеле острого взгляда. Гуэйра и Мейс, хищно скалясь по бокам от него, синхронно вызывают по ручному факелу.</p><p>  Они стоят зеркально друг перед другом, трое на трое, в оседающей пыли. Никто не торопится стать инициатором драки, но обстановка, во всех смыслах, накалённее некуда.</p><p>  – Ну, вот я посмел. – Заносчиво вздёрнув подбородок, лидер чужаков делает шаг вперёд, ломая симметрию. – И чё?<br/>
Его шлем с тихим шипением расползается, открывая лицо.</p><p> </p><p>  – Como dos gotas de agua [Как две капли воды - исп.]! – выдыхает Гуэйра, перейдя от волнения на родной с едва заметным австралийским акцентом. – Это чё за...<br/>
– ...плагиат босса?! – заканчивает за него не менее ошарашенный Мейс.<br/>
Оба во все глаза пялятся на предводителя Опалённых Отморозков: невысокого, изящного и хрупкого с виду, со светлыми волосами до плеч и горящим опасной решительностью взглядом исподлобья.</p><p>  Лио же не выглядит удивлённым. Ровно констатирует:<br/>
– Юрий Плисецкий. Я должен был догадаться, Голубой Тигр. – Он выразительно смотрит на переливающиеся всеми оттенками синего пламенные полоски на его боевом звере.<br/>
– Ледосокрушащий! – взвивается названный Юрием, развеивая своё животное быстрым взмахом кисти. – Я настоящий Ледосокрушающий Тигр этой пустыни!<br/>
– Нет такого слова, – ехидно тянет Мейс, быстро справившись с визуальным шоком.<br/>
– Точно-точно, нет, – подхватывает Гуэйра.<br/>
– Удивительно, что твои обезьяны знают хоть какие-то слова. – Юрий презрительно сплёвывает огнём под ноги.<br/>
– Да уж не немые, в отличие от твоего... медвежонка. </p><p>  Суровый байкер справа от Юрия снимает очки, складывает их и вешает, зацепляя дужкой за ворот чёрной футболки, и только после этого медленно поднимает на троицу напротив тёмный прожигающий взгляд чуть раскосых глаз, наклоняет голову поочерёдно к правому и левому плечам, похрустев крепкой шеей, и предупреждающе подаётся вперёд.</p><p>  – Бека, нет. – Юрий делает короткий жест в его сторону. – Мы здесь не за этим.<br/>
И парень в косухе, продолжая молча пялиться на Лио и Ко всё с тем же каменным выражением лица, лениво показывает им средний палец, после чего скрещивает на груди руки.</p><p>  – И зачем же вы здесь? – проигнорировав выпад, спрашивает Лио, таким же, как и Юрий, движением руки приструнив уже готовых разразиться руганью в ответ Гуэйру и Мейса.<br/>
– Не еби мне мозги, Ревущий Дракон! – Юрий экспрессивно всплёскивает руками. – Ты перешёл все границы!<br/>
– Следи за языком, – советует Лио, слегка морщась, и напоминает: – Это вы пересекли границы нашей территории. Мы в полном праве атаковать.<br/>
– Так вперёд, мальчики, – игриво тянет единственная среди них девушка, поднимая столб огня над своими алыми локонами. – Юр, может, их это?.. – Она красноречиво проводит большим пальцем с длинным красным ногтем поперёк горла.<br/>
– Погоди, Баба… – Юра отмахивается, прикрывает глаза и чуть ли не тянет носом воздух. – Я... чувствую зов его пламени где-то поблизости.</p><p>  – Carajo [Бля - исп.], – раздаётся чуть слышно справа за спиной Лио. – Так тот придурок верхом на олене…<br/>
Мейс кивает с недовольным и одновременно встревоженным видом.</p><p>  Лио наблюдает у себя явный недостаток данных о сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>  Зато Юра, кажется, отлично понимает происходящее, потому что он, моментально вспыхивая, кричит: – Это лось!!!<br/>
И тут же дёргается навстречу, сверкая зелёными глазами, в которых угрозы напополам с тревогой:<br/>
– Он у вас?! Он жив?! Что вы с ним, суки, сделали?!</p><p>  – А чего этот лось рядом с нашим лагерем околачивался, а?! – орёт Гуэйра в ответ, яростно жестикулируя. – И на босса пялился!<br/>
– Нехорошо так пялился... – вкрадчиво уточняет Мейс.</p><p>  Да, Лио что-то очевидно упускает.</p><p>  – Вы!.. – начинает Юра запальчиво. – Да если вы с ним что-то… То я!.. – он давится проклятьями на пределе эмоций и прёт вперёд, к незримой линии, разделяющей их группы, где резко останавливается, будто на самом деле налетев на невидимую преграду, трясёт головой, убирая мешающие волосы, и поднимает на обидчиков убийственно серьёзные глаза: – Вам пизда.</p><p>  Гуэйра и Мейс реагируют мгновенно и говорят хором, что с ними на памяти Лио случается крайне редко.<br/>
– Ты на нашей земле, пацан!<br/>
– Он первый к нам припёрся!<br/>
Они озадаченно переглядываются и абсолютно одинаково вздрагивают от обманчиво спокойного голоса:<br/>
– Так что вы с ним сделали? – переадресует им Лио заданный Юрой вопрос, развернувшись вполоборота. – И с кем – с ним? А главное – когда успели?<br/>
Под прямым строгим взглядом оба моментально сдуваются.<br/>
– Мы? Да мы ничё, босс. – Гуэйра засовывает руки в карманы, покосившись на превратившегося в слух напряжённого Юру. – Не убивать без причины и всё такое…<br/>
– Да, мы помним, – подхватывает Мейс и повторяет: – Но посторонний Опалённый ошивался рядом с лагерем, шпионил за нами… за тобой, босс! Что мы должны были делать?<br/>
– Сообщить мне? – предлагает Лио вариант, вздёрнув светлую бровь.<br/>
Оба нервно вздыхают, отводя глаза.</p><p>  – Что, – Юра практически шипит, – с ним?!</p><p>  Лио тоже вопросительно смотрит на своих.</p><p>  – Ну, мы сначала тоже это… – Гуэйра достаёт из кармана руку и неопределённо качает ей в воздухе.<br/>
– Присматривались, – подсказывает Мейс.<br/>
– Угу, приглядывались, – подтверждает Гуэйра.<br/>
– Принюхивались, – продолжает Мейс.<br/>
– Притрагивались...</p><p>  Раздаётся оглушительный треск – Юра, неуловимым движением вытащив из-за пояса своё двойное оружие, скрещивает его части над головой, стискивая в пылающих кулаках, высекая искры, и отправляет в опасный полёт одним мощным рывком, – и всё это за какие-то секунды.</p><p>  Но Лио успевает. </p><p>  Двумя меткими выстрелами тут же возникшего в руках лука пресекает атаку, разбивая на подлёте огненные лезвия вдребезги.<br/>
– Ты забываешься, Юрий Плисецкий. – Лио предупреждающе натягивает тетиву с ещё двумя стрелами. – Подумай о своих людях.</p><p>  Красноволосая девушка фыркает, поджав губы. Парень в косухе неслышно подходит сзади и осторожно кладёт руку на Юрино плечо.</p><p>  – О них и думаю, Лио Фотиа… – цедит Юра сквозь зубы. – Вы посмели взять в плен моего… – осекается, почему-то порозовев щеками, подбирает подходящее слово, – человека!<br/>
– Да успокойся ты, salvaje [дикий - исп.]! – Гуэйра встаёт рядом с Лио, легкомысленно машет рукой в сторону троицы чужаков. – В норме твой олень на лосе. Лось, да понял я, лось на лосе, хорошо! – исправляется он, примирительно поднимая открытые ладони под обещающим скорую и мучительную смерть взглядом горящих зеленоватым пламенем глаз. – Жив он.<br/>
– И здоров. – Мейс тоже становится ближе.<br/>
– Да ваще здоровый лосяра. Мы с ним сперва, конечно, помахались. Насилу скрутили вдвоём, – честно признаётся Гуэйра, смущённо почесав лохматый затылок. – А потом это... ну... разговорились. Он, конечно, у тебя тот ещё выпендрёжный ху…<br/>
– Но в целом дельный чувак, – дипломатично подытоживает Мейс. – Умеет гитары из огня делать. И колонки. Умные.</p><p>  – Ну, точно наш, слышь, Юрец? – ухмыляется девушка. – Раз выпендрёжный.</p><p>  Юра ничего не отвечает, будто и правда тигр в клетке, нервно ходя туда-сюда вдоль той самой разделительной линии и сверля троицу Отбитых грозным взглядом.</p><p>  – За настоящими инструментами ведь в город сейчас не сунешься, – сетует Гуэйра, повернувшись к Лио. – Ты и сам знаешь, босс. А этот нас обещал научить.</p><p>  – Ну, хоть что-то у тебя умное будет. Кроме Мейса… – бормочет Лио под нос.<br/>
Если бы у него могла болеть голова, она бы сейчас просто раскалывалась.<br/>
А он-то наивно полагал, что ему известна причина их частых отлучек из лагеря в последнее время, и даже в какой-то степени одобрял, понимая естественное желание подчинённых уединиться. Только недоумевал, зачем им с собой столько припасов, ведь неудобно же на полный желудок… А они в это время, значит…<br/>
– Где вы его держите? – спрашивает Лио строже, чем хотел изначально.<br/>
– Да тут недалеко… – начинает Гуэйра и тут же получает локтем в бок от Мейса.<br/>
– В надёжном месте, – договаривает тот с нажимом. </p><p>  – Суки! – не выдерживает Юра. – Говорите, где он, немедленно! Иначе я…<br/>
– Не в твоём положении, Юрий Плисецкий, нам угрожать, – осаждает его Лио.<br/>
– Вот заладил, зараза… – Юра недовольно цыкает языком и вдруг злобно усмехается: – Это мы ещё посмотрим.<br/>
Он оборачивается к своим, щёлкая пальцами.<br/>
– Мила, Бека. Давайте.</p><p>  Названные, не сговариваясь, делают шаг каждый в свою сторону, открывая любопытным взглядам загадочный куб и убирая с него чёрную непроницаемую завесу.<br/>
Лио невольно ахает вслух: внутри, закованный в огненные цепи, низко опустив голову, сидит человек.<br/>
Очень знакомый человек.<br/>
Полуголый. В ярко-красных форменных штанах с характерной жёлтой полосой и креплениями страховочных ремней. Синий ирокез тоже, несомненно, играет большую роль в узнавании.</p><p>  – Эй, босс, а это не тот ли bombero[пожарный, исп.]-стриптизёр, с которым мы тогда на крыше фонда?..<br/>
– Откуда?.. – Лио не слышит ничего, кроме стучащего в ушах пульса, пронзительно глядя то на заложника, то на Плисецкого.<br/>
– У Отморозков свои методы, – отвечает Юра уклончиво, довольный произведённым эффектом, и уточняет: – Пламя не причинит ему вреда.<br/>
Он выдерживает театральную паузу.<br/>
– Пока что. Ну, что теперь скажешь…  Лио Фотиа? – добавляет он ехидно, передразнивая манеру другого.<br/>
Лио от досады закусывает губу, напряжённо размышляя над новым раскладом.</p><p>  – Похоже, не только у нас есть маленькие секретики, да, босс? – весело спрашивает Гуэйра. – Ай, да за что? – Это уже в сторону отвесившего ему подзатыльник Мейса.</p><p>  – Он… в порядке? – осторожно, чтобы не выдать сильной тревоги, уточняет Лио. И вдруг вскидывает на Юру подозрительный взгляд: – Подожди-ка. Если он защищён от пламени, то кто его поцел… в смысле, дал ему защиту? Ты?<br/>
– Ну, допустим, я. – Мила кокетливо шевелит в воздухе наманикюренными пальчиками и притворно вздыхает: – Ой, какой только гадости ни сделаешь ради спасения чужой личной жизни…<br/>
Юра свирепо на неё зыркает, но воздерживается от комментариев и отвечает на заданный ранее Лио вопрос:<br/>
– В порядке, что с ним будет. – Он стучит несколько раз по прозрачной стенке куба костяшкой указательного пальца. </p><p>  Человек внутри поднимает голову, озираясь по сторонам так, будто впервые себя здесь осознал, часто и осоловело моргая.<br/>
– Гало… – всё-таки срывается с губ Лио взволнованный шёпот.<br/>
– Он нас не слышит, – поясняет Юра.<br/>
Тем временем Гало, ощупав себя с ног до головы, насколько позволяют скованные руки, встаёт, пару раз на пробу пружинисто подпрыгивает, сотрясая свою тюрьму, ещё раз оглядывается и застывает, поражённо приоткрыв рот, уставившись перед собой.<br/>
– Но видит.<br/>
– Лио! Лио, эй! Это ты? А это я! Гало Тимос – самый пламенный пожарный Промеполиса, эй! Я тут! Лио! – Куб опасно накреняется под сильными ударами кулаков в стену, к которой ближе всего стоит Лио. – Правда, я не знаю, где это «тут», и, честно говоря, не помню, как в этом «тут» оказался… – Гало, поубавив напор, озадаченно клонит голову, но через пару мгновений снова поднимает на Лио сияющее лицо:<br/>
– Но раз ты здесь, то вместе мы обязательно справимся! Ведь для двух ярко горящих душ нет преград и…</p><p>  – Твои условия? – спрашивает по-деловому у скривившегося от криков Юры заметно успокоившийся Лио.<br/>
– …а потом эта девчонка ка-а-ак подскочит сзади, и я такой…<br/>
– Обмен, – бросает Плисецкий. – Твой на моего.<br/>
– …нет, конечно, будь со мной мой матой, я бы им всем…<br/>
– Идёт, – кивает Лио, прикинув. – Без свидетелей.<br/>
– Идёт, – в тон ему отзывается Юра. – Только мы и они. И без фокусов. Если с Джей… с моим человеком что-то будет не так… – он мрачно умолкает.<br/>
– Мейс, Гуэйра, – подзывает Лио, и те тут как тут оказываются рядом.<br/>
– Да всё зае… окей, босс, – заверяет Гуэйра.<br/>
– Передадим его тебе в лучшем виде, – обещает Мейс за обоих.<br/>
– Где и когда? – уточняет Юра, смерив их недоверчивым взглядом.<br/>
Лио на секунду задумывается.<br/>
– Знаешь спящий вулкан к юго-западу отсюда?<br/>
Юра подтверждает кивком, не собираясь перекрикивать непрекращающиеся вопли из куба.<br/>
– Тогда завтра… в полдень? – предлагает Лио.<br/>
–…вот я всё думаю, и почему вы, Опалённые, не можете…<br/>
– В восемь утра, – отрезает Юра.<br/>
– По рукам.</p><p>  Они молча скрепляют договорённость быстрым пожатием узких ладоней и, сделав знак своим людям, разъезжаются в противоположные стороны.</p><p> </p><p>  ***</p><p> </p><p>  Раннее утро в пустыне – то прекрасное, но короткое время суток, когда солнце ещё не так высоко над горизонтом, чтобы начать иссушать под собой всё живое, ещё не так палит губительным ультрафиолетом и не так припекает.<br/>
Жаль, Лио не может насладиться этим в полной мере, потому как его уже достаточно сильно припекает.<br/>
С заложника.</p><p>  Тот сидит рядом, откровенно на него пялясь и постоянно так или иначе пытаясь дотронуться. Правда, сдерживающие пламя тяжёлые наручники, так удачно заполученные бандой Отбитых в одной из стычек с Ледовыми силами, а теперь надетые на пленника, сильно усложняют ему задачу. Ну, ещё и то, что Лио после каждой попытки отодвигается подальше.</p><p>  – О, ну не будь таким холодным, детка, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, – мурлычет парень по-французски и опять смещается в его сторону.</p><p>  Лио тоже украдкой его разглядывает: высокий, широкоплечий, загорелый и накачанный, – внушительная мускулатура хорошо просматриваются даже под плотной тканью спортивной куртки – с хитрющими синими глазами, внимательно следящими из-под тёмной чёлки, будто мысленно тебя раздевая, на правильном, пожалуй, даже красивом, лице. Возможно, встреться с ним Лио при других обстоятельствах…<br/>
– Я свободно говорю на шести языках, включая французский, – встряхнувшись, предупреждает он без малейшего акцента. – И я тебе не детка.<br/>
– О-ля-ля! – присвистывает пленник. – Люблю образованных леди.</p><p>  Лио утомлённо потирает переносицу.</p><p>  – Может, всё-таки дашь... – повесив долгую многозначительную паузу, парень, поиграв широкими чёрными бровями, коварно заканчивает, – свой номерок, а?<br/>
– Всё, что я могу дать тебе, Жан-Жак Леруа, это по роже, – устало повторяет Лио далеко не второй раз за это замечательное – если не брать в расчёт присутствие Жан-Жака «Джей-Джея» Леруа, легко запомнить, ведь он представился и рассказал про свой стиль всего-то с десяток раз! – утро.<br/>
– Боюсь, Юра не оценит, но, если любишь пожёстче, мы всегда можем обсудить твои предпочтения. Втроём. – Джей-Джей подмигивает и явно намеревается ещё что-то сказать, но Лио коротким движением руки возвращает неосмотрительно убранный пламенный кляп на место.<br/>
Он не намерен больше слушать эти бредни ни на одном из доступных ему языков.</p><p>  К тому же встречу, наконец-то, можно считать состоявшейся. </p><p>  – Ну, здравствуй, братец. – Лио поднимается с места навстречу Юре.<br/>
– И тебе здоро́во.<br/>
В дополнение к приветствию они привычно ударяют кулаком о кулак под удивлённым взглядом Джей-Джея.</p><p>  Юра машет рукой на стоящего поодаль уже знакомого огненного тигроскорпиона, и Лио ловит себя на том, что этому жесту не хватает только звука сигнализации.<br/>
– Сорян за опоздание, – говорит Юра. – Еле от своих отделался, всё не хотели одного отпускать. Заботушки, блин.<br/>
– А мои наказаны. Оба. За самоуправство. – Лио довольно ухмыляется. – Я тоже приношу за них извинения.<br/>
– Да вижу, что принёс.</p><p>  Юра придирчиво оглядывает разулыбавшегося ему заискивающе Джей-Джея и, не найдя в подживающем синяке на скуле и потрёпанной красной куртке ничего такого, что бы не отвечало поставленным условиям обмена, удовлетворённо кивает.</p><p>  Внимание же Лио привлекает громкое мычание, раздающееся от Юриного живого транспорта: поперёк полосатой спины перекинут явно недовольный этим обстоятельством пленный парень, обтянутая форменными штанами крепкая задница которого безошибочно выдаёт в нём самого пламенного пожарного Промеполиса.</p><p>  – Потя, ко мне, – зовёт Юра, и тигр со скорпионьим жалом послушно встаёт рядом с ним так, что Лио теперь виден весь Гало в целом и, в частности, его рот, заткнутый таким же, как у Джей-Джея, кляпом, сотворённым из огня.</p><p>  Юра выбрасывает в сторону руку, и его животное, утробно рыкнув напоследок, растворяется в воздухе вместе с опорой для Гало. Тот неуклюже валится на землю, оказываясь на четвереньках, мычит ещё громче, пытаясь подняться на ноги, но сделать это с руками, по-прежнему скованными прочными огненными цепями, не так-то просто, поэтому, прежде чем кое-как усесться, он наглатывается песчаной пыли и багровеет лицом, явно задыхаясь.<br/>
Плисецкий, сжалившись, убирает мешающий кляп, и Гало разражается оглушительным кашлем.</p><p>  – Меняемся, не глядя? – осведомляется индифферентно наблюдающий за всем этим Лио.</p><p>  А Юра вдруг задумчиво щурится.<br/>
– Слушай... Такое утро спокойное. Тихое. – Он косится на Джей-Джея. – Может, пойдём, перетрём за жизнь, бро? Реально давно не виделись. А этими обменяться всегда успеем.</p><p>  – Вы что, правда братья? – Приходит в себя Гало.<br/>
– Ага. Сводные, – весело откликается Юра.<br/>
– Однояйцевые, – уточняет Лио.<br/>
От полученной информации Гало поражённо замолкает и, скорее всего, надолго уходит обратно в себя. Джей-Джей глухо ржёт в свой кляп. Юра кивает в его сторону, обращаясь к Лио:<br/>
– Ты это… убрал бы, что ли.<br/>
Лио приподнимает бровь:<br/>
– Уверен?<br/>
– Не, а чё, только нам страдать? Пусть друг друга тоже за… болтают.</p><p>  Лио пожимает плечами – и рот Леруа становится свободен.</p><p>  – Пс, парень! – Тут же оживляется Джей-Джей, заговорщицки подмигивая Гало. – Колись, как ты развёл своего на такой бдсм-прикид, а?</p><p>  Юра закатывает глаза и с видом «а я говорил» увлекает Лио за собой.</p><p> </p><p>  Отойдя на расстояние, когда звуки то ли перебранки, то ли братания тех двоих становятся неразборчивым шумом, он достаёт из кармана пачку и протягивает стоящему рядом Лио.<br/>
– А они не?.. – спохватывается тот.<br/>
– Да куда они денутся. – Юра беспечно отмахивается. – Будешь?<br/>
– Свои.<br/>
Лио вынимает из внутреннего кармана куртки сигареты такой же марки.<br/>
Они понимающе усмехаются, прикуривают, каждый от своего ручного огонька, и какое-то время молча смолят, выпуская в небо сизые струйки и кольца дыма.</p><p>  – Вы неплохо устроились на своём озере, – решает, наконец, завести разговор Лио, доставая вторую сигарету и подкуривая её от первой, не тратя попусту пламя. – Трудно подобраться, скалистый берег, рядом горы с обширной сетью пещер, – перечисляет он. – Пресная вода в запасе, есть, опять же, где помыться…<br/>
– И где потренироваться, – добавляет Юра угрюмо, затушив окурок о бок большого плоского камня, на котором они оба сидят. – Оно ж замёрзшее, хрен его разберёт, почему, но Якова это мало колышет. Гоняет нас там, как проклятых.<br/>
– А, мистер Фельцман себе не изменяет… – Губы Лио трогает лёгкая улыбка.<br/>
– Ага, только своей миссис. – Юра тоже кривовато улыбается. – И, когда узнаётся, гоняет нас с ним вместе уже Барановская.<br/>
– То-то вы такие загнанные, – язвит Лио.<br/>
– Да не говори, – не заметив подколки, отзывается Юра. – Всю неделю искали этого долбоёба. – Кивок в ту сторону, где Джей-Джей с Гало что-то бурно обсуждают. – С ног сбились, землю носом рыли, ну и нарыли, что он на вашей территории.<br/>
– Я не знал, – напоминает Лио, а Юра продолжает, поймав волну вдохновенного трёпа:<br/>
– Мои тоже хороши. Установили за тобой слежку, а потом притащили этого твоего. Огнеёбца… В смысле, -борца сияющего. Мол, зацени чё: у главаря Отбитых тоже есть… слабость. Типа, козырь заимели. Главное, втихую! Ладно Бека, но Милка!.. Короче, инициативные, блин, когда не надо. – Юра умолкает, покосившись на Лио: – Пожарный, серьёзно? Как вас вообще угораздило?<br/>
– Долгая история… – Лио аккуратно стряхивает с сигареты столбик пепла пальцем в перчатке. – Сначала подрались, а потом… Оказалось, что, хоть он и не Опалённый, но определённо обладает другими, скрытыми… достоинствами. </p><p>  Он докуривает в задумчивой тишине, которую Юра нарушает оценивающим: – Ну-у-у… Дело вкуса, конечно… Но прессак у него да-а-а… А про остальное, скрытое, – повторяет он с нажимом, – тебе виднее.<br/>
– Не жалуюсь. – Лио забрасывает ногу на ногу. – Хотя… </p><p>  Под заинтересованным взглядом Юры он договаривает:<br/>
– …иногда ему действительно недостаёт инициативы. В отличие от моих… генералов.</p><p>  Сгорающий от любопытства Юра забивает на все приличия и спрашивает прямо:<br/>
– И как это… ну, втроём?</p><p>  Лио давится воздухом, откашливается и, дважды поменявшись в лице, выдыхает: – Да как тебе вообще… Нет. – Он возвращает невозмутимый тон. – Они близки мне, – ворчит в сторону, – иногда даже слишком. Но у них своя история. – Вздохнув, продолжает: – Парные татуировки, представляешь?<br/>
– Вполне. Татухи – это тема, – говорит Юра почему-то мечтательно. –  У нас тоже такие были. – Он мрачнеет. – Только хуже.</p><p>  Теперь настаёт очередь Лио с интересом глянуть на близнеца.</p><p>  – Парные кольца, – отвечает тот и делает страшные глаза. – И пудели. Знаешь Витьку Никифорова?<br/>
– Бывший предводитель Опалённых Отморозков?<br/>
– Он самый.<br/>
– Давно хотел у тебя узнать, что с ним случилось. Ты его что, убил? – серьёзно спрашивает Лио.<br/>
– Да с удовольствием бы. – Юра выглядит раздосадованным. – Только  свалил он. На Восток. К своему этому… Херовато-без-Котлеты, – Плисецкий презрительно кривит губы. – Был пацан – и нет. Весь такой семейный теперь, в законе, тьфу, волосы обрезал…</p><p>  – Кстати, – спохватывается Лио, – меня Гуэйра просил узнать, что за краска для волос у твоей… Милы, кажется?</p><p>  Они вдруг странно смотрят друг на друга, встречаясь одинаковыми взглядами – взглядами лидеров преступных группировок, ответственных не только за себя, но и своих людей, привыкших думать об их нуждах, от самых срочных и жизненно важных до пустяковых, – и отворачиваются с одинаковыми затаёнными улыбками.</p><p>  – Спрошу, так и быть. Скину потом тебе эту секретнейшую информацию, – обещает Юра, и Лио улыбается ему уже вполне открыто: – Сам-то как, братец? Тебя не обижает твой… француз?<br/>
– Он канадец, – поправляет Юра и задиристо ухмыляется. – А ты как думаешь, Лио Фотиа?<br/>
Не дожидаясь ответа, Плисецкий раздражённо фыркает:<br/>
– Тьфу, понахватался! Что за фамилия, блин, такая?! И вообще, это меня должны были назвать Львом!<br/>
– Имена не выбирают, – фаталистично замечает Лио. – А вот фамилию, при некоторых обстоятельствах, можно взять и другую, новую. Чужую. Более благородную. «Леруа», например.</p><p>  Юра даже слегка тушуется под его лукавым взглядом и тихо признаётся:<br/>
– Мы с Джей-Джеем… Короче, тоже. В смысле, подрались сперва. И он меня сделал, сволочь такая. А после – я его, ну и… С тех пор так с ним и… живём. Что? – сварливо спрашивает он пытливо глядящего Лио. – Мне уже есть восемнадцать.<br/>
– И как давно тебе восемнадцать?* – хмыкает тот.<br/>
– Что я слышу! Цитируешь кинематограф простолюдинов, – дразнит Юра в ответ. – Твои люди плохо на тебя влияют.</p><p>  Так незаметно разговор перерастает в оживлённое обсуждение подопечных. И не только их.</p><p>  – …и я ему говорю: «Туше́». А ему показалось «Туши», и он как давай меня поливать противопожарным раствором!..</p><p>  Юра, утерев выступившую от смеха слезинку в уголке глаза, выдаёт в ответ свой рассказ.</p><p>  – …прошу по-человечески, ну, чем ревновать меня к лучшему другу, придурок,  постригись ты по-другому, а то я вас так ещё раз спутаю в темноте, кому будет хуже?</p><p>  Лио сочувственно качает головой. У него тоже историй предостаточно.</p><p>  – …обнесли старый кинотеатр, думали найти там ретро-порно какое-нибудь. А потом урыдались оба навзрыд, весь лагерь перебудили. И чуть не поубивали друг друга, споря, убрался бы он вместе с ней на той двери или нет**…</p><p>  – …грёбаный Джей-Джей стайл! Ладно ещё, просто в воздухе граблями машет, но когда додумался свои пальцы внутри… Кхм. Тц. Бесит, короче, иногда просто дико. И сейчас тоже вот – чего, спрашивается, к вам полез? Одни проблемы…</p><p>  Юрины излияния прерывает взрыв двойного буйного хохота неподалёку, и Лио нехотя поднимается.<br/>
– Пойдём-ка разбирать этих… проблемных, пока они там на пару не сколотили новую банду.<br/>
Юра, представив, в ужасе передёргивает плечами и торопится вслед за близнецом.</p><p> </p><p>  – …Джи Тимос! – долетает до них на подходе радостный голос. – Не-не, лучше так: Джи-Ти! Таков мой стиль пламенного пожарного! – Гало вертится на месте, пытаясь принять героическую, в его представлении, позу, и воодушевлённо пихает Джей-Джея локтем: – А круто ты придумал с этим Джей-Джей стайлом! Хоть ты и Опалённый… – бурчит он, вспомнив, но моментально переключается снова на брызжущий энтузиазмом тон, завидев поблизости знакомое... лица.<br/>
– О, привет, Лио! И пацан, похожий на Лио, тоже привет… наверное. А мы тут с Джей-Джеем как раз обсуждали мой новый улётный ник…<br/>
– Никаких. Сокращений. Имён, – чеканит Лио, подходя к нему. </p><p>  Джей-Джей при виде их с Юрой расплывается в сальной улыбочке:<br/>
– Моя принцесса победила дракона и пришла меня спасти! Я так тронут! – Если бы не массивные наручники, он бы обязательно театрально всплеснул руками и приложил их к широкой груди в жесте жаркой признательности.<br/>
– Все и так давно в курсе, что ты тронутый. – Юра останавливается рядом с Лио напротив парочки пленённых качков, уперев в бока сжатые кулаки. – Вот вернёмся домой – я тебя ещё… потрогаю.<br/>
– Обещаешь, котёнок? – Улыбка Леруа становится пугающе широкой и хищной.<br/>
– Ты много ему позволяешь. – Лио скептически приподнимает светлую бровь.</p><p>  Юра же свои нахмуривает и задаёт, наконец, Джей-Джею не дающий покоя вопрос:<br/>
– Хуй ли ты, скажи на милость, забыл в лагере Отбитых?</p><p>  – Ну-у-у… – тянет Джей-Джей. – Ты как-то обмолвился, что их главарь – твой брат. И мне стало та-а-а-ак любопытно… – Он отводит глаза с пляшущими в них бесовскими синими искорками. – И не зря! Чутьё не подвело старину Джей-Джея – ведь ты совсем забыл упомянуть, что вы близнецы.<br/>
– Ну и? Насмотрелся? – ядовито интересуется Плисецкий.<br/>
– Знаешь одну из самых распространённых мужских фантазий? – неожиданно спрашивает у него Джей-Джей, но поворачивается при этом почему-то к Гало.</p><p>  В замолчавшего Леруа впиваются три горящих разными эмоциями взгляда, и он выдаёт торжественно, будто озвучивая призовую комбинацию на миллион в телелотерее: – Попробовать с близнецами!</p><p>  – Что попробовать?<br/>
– Да я тебя, кобеляку, без наркоза кастрирую!..<br/>
Одновременно реагируют Гало и Юра, каждый в своей манере, и озадаченно смотрят друг на друга.</p><p>  – Может быть…</p><p>  После этой реплики трое поражённо глядят во все глаза уже на Лио.</p><p>  – Может быть, – повторяет он медленно, чуть прищурившись, – невозможность удовлетворить свои низменные желания и воплотить в жизнь извращённые фантазии могла бы послужить кое-кому хорошим уроком на будущее.</p><p>  Они с Юрой переглядываются.</p><p>  – Точняк. – Плисецкий плавно перетекает ближе к Лио. – Кое-кто та-а-а-ак обломается, – в голосе мелькает чужая интонация, – если не получит…<br/>
– Никогда не получит, – вставляет Лио.<br/>
– …то, чего так хочет.</p><p>  Юра притягивает Лио к себе за белоснежное жабо, сверкнув хитрыми глазами, и договаривает в его изогнутые идентичной коварной усмешкой губы: – Особенно, если увидит, что он теряет.</p><p>  А после они целуются. </p><p>  Сразу глубоко, сладко и долго, с восхитительно неприличными звуками, влажно причмокивая и то отрываясь, то снова припадая друг к другу голодными, жадными ртами. Притираются теснее телами, бросают короткие взгляды с поволокой из-под одинаково длинных ресниц, увлёкшись, зарываются тонкими пальцами – голыми и в чёрных узких перчатках – в одинаково светлые, пушистые волосы, глотают низкие, тихие стоны друг друга. Прикрывают глаза, действуя зеркально, откровенно, напоказ, вновь сплетаются розовыми мокрыми от слюны языками, соединяясь, но разделяя внутренний огонь, безжалостно поглощающий кислород.<br/>
И в тот момент, когда у обоих в лёгких его остаётся всего на один общий вдох, а со стороны раздаётся сдвоенный то ли хрип, то ли всхлип  – они прерывают поцелуй, разъединяясь, отстраняются и расходятся, тяжело дыша.</p><p>  – Ваше наказание, – объясняет Лио, невозмутимо отерев губы пышной манжетой.</p><p>  – А меня-то за что? – спрашивает Гало, далеко не сразу справившись с севшим враз голосом.<br/>
– В назидание. Чтоб впредь не попадался.<br/>
Лио, облачившись на ходу в пламенную броню, легко закидывает слабо сопротивляющегося Гало себе на плечо, не преминув шлёпнуть в процессе по сочной заднице, и степенно удаляется, салютнув Юре на прощание свободной рукой.</p><p>  – Бывай, братишка! – Машет Плисецкий им вслед и оборачивается к Джей-Джею:<br/>
– Теперь ты. Слушай сюда, придурок.</p><p>  Ещё не совсем отошедший от горячего зрелища Леруа судорожно ищет подходящие слова для оправданий, но Юра не даёт такой возможности.<br/>
– Я бы мог тебе сейчас многое сказать… – произносит он. – Но я встал сегодня в семь, сука, утра и потопал сюда, ради тебя, между прочим, – напоминает Юра, случайно упустив тот факт, что на место встречи добирался с помощью огнезверя. – Поэтому я устал, – говорит он капризно. – Так что тебе нести меня домой.</p><p>  – А может быть, лучше снимешь с меня эту штуку? – предлагает Джей-Джей, поднимая руки, и демонстративно гремит наручниками. – И потом мы с тобой… – Смекнув, что взбучки, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас, не будет, он подступает вплотную к Плисецкому и обнимает его, прижимая к себе предплечьями за изящную шею, и игриво договаривает: – …опробуем езду верхом на моём… верном лосе?</p><p>  – Нет. – Вопреки этому слову, Юра подаётся вперёд, к его лицу, мимо приоткрывшихся в надежде губ, к мочке уха, слегка прикусывает за неё, опаляя участившимся дыханием, и распоряжается: – Неси так. Это приказ.</p><p>  – Как пожелает моя принцесса. – Джей-Джей делает рывок и без особых усилий подбрасывает Юру вверх, буквально укладывая на себя, и тот, цепко обхватив его торс руками и ногами, удобно устраивает подбородок на плече и сыто улыбается, блестя довольными глазами из-под чёлки, мерно покачиваясь в такт широким шагам. – Дело вкуса.</p><p> </p><p>  ______________________</p><p>  *Немного изменённая мемная цитата из первых «Сумерек».<br/>
**Отсыл_очка к фильму «Титаник».</p><p> </p><p>  10.03.2020 – 7.04.2020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>